A Gleeful Christmas Carol
by Loves Sock Monkeys
Summary: This story is a morality tale of a selfish self-centered diva, Rachel Berry, who having alienated everyone she loves undergoes a dramatic change of heart after an experience of redemption over the course of a Christmas Eve night. (Don't expect it to last, this is Rachel Berry after all) Expect to see the Ghosts of Christmas past, present, and future as familiar faces. FABERRY AU
1. Ho, Ho, Ho, and Oy Vey!

**A/N ~ This story is very loosely based on A Christmas Carol (so loosely in fact that Charles Dickens is spinning in his grave right about now). **

**I also stole a little from the Wizard of Oz and Alice in Wonderland. **

**If the writing seems a little stilted I was trying to write in an olde English like manner, forgive me if I fail miserably.**

**I am not Jewish so forgive any Hanukkah celebration mistakes…**

**I hope you have as much fun reading it as I am writing it!**

**A/N 2 ~ I will be posting a chapter a day until it is finished, which will either be Christmas Eve or Christmas Day.**

**PS – I fudged dates to make it work, don't mind those pesky details LOL!**

**Preface**

A Gleeful Christmas Carol

This story is a morality tale of a selfish self-centered diva, Rachel Berry,

who having alienated everyone she loves undergoes a dramatic change

of heart after an experience of redemption over the course of a Christmas Eve night

PREFACE

I attempt in this Ghastly little story to not raise the Ghost of Charles Dickens in

vengeful ire to haunt me for eternity, but to endeavour the Ghost of an Idea that

will raise my readers spirits, fill them with good humour and cheer, and hopefully

make them chuckle just a bit. May it haunt their computers, smart phones and iPads

pleasantly, and no one wish to flame it!

**I wish everyone a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah or whatever else you are celebrating. **

**I hope the New Year brings peace, love, joy, friendship, happiness, good luck, and good health to all of you!**

**Chapter 1: Ho, Ho, Ho and Oy Vey!**

Miss Rachel Barbara Berry loved December for as long as she could remember. She was the only child of two very overindulgent gay men. They loved her dearly, and longed only to see her happy and fulfilled.

December, being her birthday month, was usually a time of happiness and joy for Rachel and her family. All her life they had celebrated Christmakkah, a combination of her Dad's Jewish heritage, and her Daddy's Christian background.

Naturally, all three of them being drama queens (no pun intended) they never did anything half-way. They dove into the season whole heartedly. They hung lights and spun the dreidel. They made cookies and latkes. They sang carols, and they celebrated and ate and sang some more. The house was filled with love, joy, and the spirit of the season.

Rachel looked forward to Christmakkah more than she did her own birthday on December 18th. Despite the fact the Berry men celebrated that day as a national holiday.

Her birth, through a surrogate, Shelby Corcoran, was viewed a miracle just short of the virgin birth of Jesus by her Daddy or the Parting of the Red Sea by her Dad. She was raised to believe in her own destiny.

To say Rachel Berry was a spoiled, coddled, entitled diva would merely be an oversimplification of her as a person. She also possessed a kind, forgiving nature, a passion for life and music, and a generosity in spirit. Unfortunately her good side was often hidden by her selfish drive for fame and fortune.

This year, her senior year, was supposed to be the best December of her life. It was supposed to be epic. The culmination of the first 18 years of her life; this would be the last holiday and birthday living in the comfort of her childhood home.

Rachel had everything her heart had ever desired, and was having an unparalleled year.

Quinn Fabray, the blonde goddess she had always worshipped from afar, was her girlfriend and Rachel had never been happier. Every second she spent with the blonde made her shake her head in wonder as to how she had ever deluded herself into believing Finn Hudson could ever have made her happy. She knew her and Quinn were soulmates.

She had an important role in the Lima Community Theater stage presentation of White Christmas, not the starring role but an important role. She had two solos singing Irving Berlin's wonderful music; songs that perfectly suited her vocal style and range.

This play was the perfect vehicle to showcase her talent to the small town of Lima, Ohio, the narrow-minded town folks that had always judged her, and her family. Most of the town had shunned the Berry's simply for being different.

The play was a one night engagement to be performed on December 23rd for the entire community, and she was extremely excited. Rachel dreamed of winning over the town with her talent, and finally being loved and accepted by her neighbors.

Her surrogate mother Shelby, and Rachel had been able to work out some of their differences. They had made a start in rebuilding a relationship that filled the empty space in the petite diva that yearned for a mother figure.

She was about to turn 18 years old, and she was eagerly anticipating her move to New York. She was destined to be an important stage actress. Her dreams included the love of her life at her side. Having been accepted at NYADA, she would be honing her skills in college, of course.

Rachel's dreams of late showcased a beautiful home, beautiful blonde wife, little hazel-eyed, blonde goyim babies, and even a golden retriever. She never doubted her destiny or her future happiness.

Just as importantly, New Directions was on its way to a spectacular winning season that Rachel was sure would end with a National Championship for her little Glee club family. They had survived a tough year, but had come together stronger than ever.

The Nationals title and her first role in the Christmas play would be the cherry on top of her dreams. Rachel was sure of it.

Yes, this was supposed to be the best December ever! Everything would just fall into place like an old-time Hollywood movie.

The only thing that seemed to keep getting in the way of the "perfect December" was Rachel herself.

You see, Rachel Barbra Berry had only two speeds; hyper and manic. She ran at life full tilt and expected her family, girlfriend, and friends to embrace life with equal passion and dedication. Most times, while slightly annoying, it was inspirational and a joy to behold. Sometimes it just caused problems for Rachel, and those around her.

The first chink in the armor of the "perfect December" came during Christmas break at school.

Rachel had planned daily rehearsals for New Directions. Her play rehearsals took up her evenings; she adjusted by setting the show choir rehearsals for 6 am every day.

The first day no one but Quinn showed up, and on the second day not even Quinn showed up. The beautiful blonde had awoke to 15 text messages from her beloved that second morning, one sent every other minute for 30 minutes. They ranged from concern, to worry, to irritation, to just plain pissed off. Quinn rolled her eyes and went back to sleep.

If Rachel's loyal lapdog Finn didn't show up, and her BFF Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine didn't show, Quinn knew no one was ever going to.

The diva was beyond irritated, and bemoaned loudly and to anyone who would listen that she was truly the only dedicated member of New Directions. Her friends started to avoid her in order to escape being berated by the tiny diva.

After the fifth day of hearing about it Quinn put her foot down and threatened to withhold kinky birthday sex if Rachel brought up the subject again. Rachel reluctantly dropped the subject, and bit her tongue. After all, she had been dreaming of kinky birthday sex for the last 3 months.

The second blow to the "perfect December" came when Rachel called her mother to inquire how many tickets to her play Shelby wanted reserved. Shelby casually informed Rachel that she and Beth would be present for Rachel's 18th birthday party on Sunday, but she would be unable to attend the play.

Hanukkah began on Tuesday and the play was on a Friday which was Shabbat. It was tradition for her to spend Hanukkah with her family. She didn't want Beth to miss it.

Shelby assured Rachel had the play not been on Friday not only would she have been there, but she would have invited Rachel to spend Hanukkah with the family. She was sorry, but there was no way around it.

Shelby told Rachel that she would make sure her the Berry's taped it for her to view, and they would all watch it together as a special treat.

Rachel of course, was devastated. Her link to Shelby was tenuous at best, and she already felt unloved by her family of origin and replaced by Beth. Her fathers' were coming to the play, why couldn't Shelby?

The rejection was a deep wound for Rachel who covered it up with false bravado when Shelby seemed surprised by Rachel's shock. It triggered all of the tiny brunette's insecurities regarding her mother, and her mother's previous abandonments.

Shelby for her part, a little selfish as well, found herself feeling guilty. Her guilt usually manifested in her avoiding her oldest daughter, and not acknowledging her feelings. They really loved each other, but they both had much work to do on the relationship.

Rachel spent the evening she found out crying in the arms of Quinn who was masking her own pain since Shelby and Beth had come back into town. Out of love for Rachel, the blonde put aside her own pain and comforted Rachel as best she could.

The play rehearsals were daily, and the local director was a bit of a perfectionistic diva himself as well as a tyrant. Rehearsals ran long and scenes performed over and over again until just right.

The little brunette was used to show choir rehearsals, and her first real acting experience in this play was eye opening. She loved every minute, but it was very time consuming. She found herself missing out on all the holiday preparations she loved doing with her fathers, and her stress came out as irritation.

She kept trying to force her fathers' to withhold holiday preparations until she came home in the evening after rehearsal, but her fathers' still had to work early in the morning and were not able to comply with their diva's demands.

Rachel's attempts at coercion resulted in much stamping of the feet, eye rolling, diva storm outs and tears, but her fathers' were simply unable to bake cookies at midnight and get up for work by 6am no matter how many tantrums she threw. It was to be Rachel's last holiday living at home and she could not understand why no one but herself appreciated that fact!

Finally her Daddy, a tall calm man of great humor, having had enough of the dramatics, snapped at his daughter and raising his voice for one of only a handful of times in Rachel's life threatened to call off Christmakkah if Rachel didn't stop thinking only of herself.

Rachel was shocked that her Daddy had raised his voice and threatened to call off the holiday. She wondered to Quinn that evening before play practice if a brain tumor would cause those symptoms.

Quinn was slowly getting fed up with Rachel's selfish behavior herself, but knew life would go back to normal by December 26th. She just rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's brain tumor concerns and tried to be supportive.

This holiday season Rachel had clearly gone into overdrive or as their friend Santana put it so delicately, "she had taken the crazy up a few notches, skipped manic, and went right into fucking insane."

The blonde had been struggling with stress herself this holiday season. She had been struggling with depression since Shelby had brought Beth back into town.

Quinn loved seeing the gorgeous little blonde she had given birth to, but every time Beth would reach for Shelby from Quinn's arms, and say "mama" it would shatter the blonde.

She would go home and leave her daughter at Shelby's. It just broke her heart. She would find herself crying all night, and in a black funk for days after each visit.

Quinn really wanted to share this pain with Rachel, but she knew her girlfriend struggled regarding Shelby and Beth as well. She kept it bottled up inside, and tried to protect Rachel's feelings instead.

She knew it was wrong to still think of Beth as her daughter. She had no clue how to recover from this pain, and no one to share it with.

Her mother Judy was lonely, overworked, and absent much of the time. When she was around she was moody and irritable with Quinn.

With her two best friends, Santana and Brittany, keeping each other occupied, Quinn felt like a third wheel whenever she spent time with them. Plus if truth be told, the two cheerleaders were shameless when it came to making out in front of their friend, and Quinn was still too shy to feel comfortable around it.

Rachel had been trying to cram 60 days of holiday excitement into 14 days so she was busy from morning to night and mostly unavailable to Quinn as well.

Quinn found herself feeling very sad and lonely and felt cast aside by everyone but especially her girlfriend. Rachel's demands were starting to wear a little thin.

The brunette demanded they have a meal together daily in order to "stay apprised of each other's schedules and situations" and Quinn had acquiesced to eating dinner at 2 pm every day so Rachel could have a proper meal and rest before rehearsals.

Rachel demanded a specific number of texts per day as well as a mandatory good morning and good night text every day.

As a matter of fact, the blonde was starting to feel a little unappreciated by her girlfriend, and more than a little hurt by Rachel's self-absorption and inability to talk about anything but her "perfect December".

Finally, December 18th, Rachel's long anticipated birthday arrived.

Quinn had planned a series of wonderful romantic surprises for Rachel to be unveiled on her 18th birthday. A classy hotel room with a hot tub had been arranged by Quinn and already decorated by Brittany and a grumbling Santana.

Champagne was chilling, and a mouth-watering selection of vegan and non-vegan hors d'oevre's were meticulously and lovingly prepared by the blonde. There room had flowers and presents and blue streamers and silver candles and it was a wonder to behold.

Everything was set for a perfect evening followed by kinky birthday sex. Quinn had done all the planning, and both girls were eagerly anticipating an epic evening of love and romance.

Her fathers' had planned a party at the house earlier in the day for friends and family and cast members, and Rachel was beside herself with excitement and proud to be the hostess for the afternoon.

It was supposed to have been the perfect birthday, the one that would eclipse all the birthdays that had come before it.

Unfortunately, the play rehearsals had been hampered all week by lighting problems, so the director called an emergency rehearsal for that evening. After all it was only 4 days until dress rehearsal, and 5 days until showtime.

Promising Quinn she would not be too late and assuring her she could not wait for all her birthday surprises, Rachel ran out the door. She felt a little guilty at the sad and slightly irritated look in her girlfriend's stunning hazel eyes, but fame and fortune waited for no man (or gorgeous girlfriend). The road to stardom would be paved with all kinds of sacrifices, and maybe Quinn would just have to start getting used to it now as the future wife of a celebrity.

Rachel promised herself to make it up to Quinn as soon as Christmakkah was over. She had a slight feeling of unease at the distance she was feeling from her blonde girlfriend, but shrugged it off as nerves and quickly forgot about it.

It was very late when Rachel arrived at the hotel room. Letting herself in she found a room in disarray. Empty champagne bottles littered the room, the candles had long since burned down, the flowers had wilted, and the hors d'oevre's were mostly eaten.

Santana, Brittany, and Quinn were all tangled up in the bed together passed out, but in Rachel's eyes at least they were above covers and still mostly dressed.

Rachel tried gently and then not so gently to wake her sleeping girlfriend, but finally gave up, wrote Quinn a sarcastic note, and went home to sleep in her own comfortable bed.

To say Quinn was not amused come morning upon finding the note would be a gross understatement. Her hangover only made her irritation worse.

She thought it best if she tried to avoid Rachel until both of them calmed down. Although, what Rachel should be upset over, Quinn was clueless. It had been all her carefully made romantic plans that were ruined, not the other way around.

Quinn texted Rachel her apologies for having to miss Monday's early dinner with her girlfriend claiming family commitments. She assured Rachel of her love, and her intention to be at the Berry home for the first day of Hanukkah on Tuesday evening.

Rachel's righteous indignation at clearly having been blown off burned white hot, and she replied to Quinn's text tersely that she would see her Tuesday evening with hopes that Quinn's attitude had improved by then.

Quinn read the message and growled fiercely as she tried to control her anger by breathing deep calming breaths. She slammed her phone on her nightstand, and tried to go back to sleep for a little while and forget about a certain little brunette diva that was driving her batty.

Tuesday, the first day of Hanukkah dawned, clear and cold with the promise of snow in the air. The play was in 3 days, and everyone was excited.

Quinn was especially excited to experience an authentic Jewish holiday, it was her first. She knew Beth was being raised Jewish, and the girl she loved was Jewish, and Quinn wanted to know everything about it. She was thrilled to be included by the Berry's.

Rachel and Quinn were still clearly irritated with each other, but both did their best to put it aside and have a pleasant evening. An intense play rehearsal was scheduled, so Rachel rushed everyone through prayers, candle lighting, and dinner and rushed off leaving everyone feeling unsettled instead of festive.

The big blowup finally occurred on Wednesday, December 21st.

Quinn woke up and went downstairs to find her mother home sipping coffee in the kitchen. Immediately she knew something was up, and it would have to be something big for Judy to not be at work.

Judy informed her daughter that she had given in to her father Russell's demands to spend Christmas Day with "his family". Quinn was beyond hurt. One of the solemn promises her mother had made when she moved back home was that Russell was forever out of their lives, and would not be allowed to ever hurt his daughter again.

The younger blonde knew once Russell got his foot in the door he would eventually worm his way back into the house and Judy's bed. Quinn would never live with that man again.

He disowned her when she was pregnant. That she could maybe forgive. She had received many ugly phone messages this year about the sin of being gay. How she had thrown away salvation for a lesbian Jew, and disappointed him yet again.

There was no way Quinn would sit down to Christmas Day dinner with that bigot. The Berry men had been better fathers' to her than Russell ever had been.

She and Judy had a bitter argument filled with past hurts and bitter recriminations. Quinn stormed out of the house feeling more betrayed than she did the night they threw her out when she was pregnant. That night she had been young and filled with guilt and shame, but now she was just hurt and betrayed.

Quinn instinctively headed to the comfort of the Berry's. She longed for the warmth and understanding of a slight brunette with milk chocolate loving eyes, strong arms and a soft lap. She longed to be comforted and assured of her worth. She was desperate to feel loved and valued by someone.

Unfortunately for both of them, Rachel's rehearsal last night had gone dismally. The lighting issues were not resolved, and Rachel was overtired, emotional and on edge.

The moment the door opened revealing her blonde lover, Rachel had launched herself into Quinn crying and moaning about how awful the play was going to be, how amateurish it was going to look with lighting problems, how her career was going to be ruined before it started.

Quinn stood there listening to Rachel and holding her, trying to interject her need to speak but Rachel did not notice the blonde's distress.

The ex-head cheerleader and former HBIC had a very short temper when distressed and Rachel had no filter, so despite their love for each other they exploded in anger. They wounded each other with words that both would regret and neither could take back.

Insecurities held by both girls were given voice, and Rachel accused Quinn of being unable to handle her fame and unwilling to live the life of sacrifice that would be required by the wife of a famous actress. She vented her aggravation at Quinn's obvious lack of support during the most difficult time of her life. She was wounded by the lack of attention she was getting from her lover.

Quinn was stunned and furious. She had done nothing BUT sacrifice for Rachel. She called her a selfish, self-centered child, and an uncaring and unfeeling bitch. The blonde was better at inflicting pain. Still stung by what she considered betrayal by everyone she loved, she delivered the killing blow.

She yelled to Rachel it was no wonder Shelby didn't want her and had replaced her with an infant who was clearly less needy and lower maintenance than Rachel could ever be.

The minute the words left Quinn's lips she regretted them. She stood there with her chest heaving trying not to notice the instant look of pain and betrayal in Rachel's eyes.

Rachel stood in shock, and quickly tried to recover. Her heart felt like she had been stabbed by the remorseful blonde in front of her.

Rachel ordered the blonde from her house stating that clearly this would never work. Quinn stated if she left she was never coming back, and they were over for good.

Rachel stormed up the stairs to her bedroom, and slammed her door after throwing her promise ring in Quinn's face. Quinn stormed out of the house, and slammed the front door after throwing her promise ring at Rachel's back.

Rachel spent the day in her room hysterical and unable to leave her bed. Her Daddy held her and rocked her like he had when she was a child after a nightmare. Leroy murmured words of comfort and assurance that couples fought but it would blow over. The brunette cried until she had to get up and drag herself to rehearsal.

Quinn spent the day at Santana's house crying and being held in the strong arms of a loving Brittany. Santana paced around her bedroom cursing the stupidity of both Rachel and Quinn in loud angry Spanish.

Thursday was dress rehearsal all day and night. Both girls were still extremely angry and tremendously hurt, so neither phoned nor texted the other. Rachel kept busy by the play, but missing Quinn terribly decided to give the love of her life space to calm down. Rachel decided if she didn't hear from Quinn by Saturday she would go to the Fabray's and mend their relationship by whatever means necessary.

Quinn knew that any attempt on her part to contact the brunette would only distract her from the upcoming performance. As angry as Quinn was, she loved Rachel with all her heart and truly wanted her to shine on Friday evening. She would do her best to fix things on Christmas Eve if she didn't hear from Rachel by Saturday.

The evening of the play arrived, and Quinn knew she could not stay away. She was afraid to sit in the seat reserved for her. The blonde didn't want Rachel to keep seeing her, and get upset. It was a dilemma though, as she didn't want the singer to stare at an empty seat either for the night. Quinn chose the lesser of two evils.

Quinn sent Brittany to sit with the Berry men, knowing how much B and Rach loved each other, and calmed each other in a way no one else seemed to be able.

She and Santana hung out secretly in the back of the auditorium, extremely nervous for Rachel and anxious for this night to be over so they could go back to the way things were before the "perfect December" screwed up their happy lives.

The play went by without a hitch. Rachel was radiant in her role, and her crystal clear pure voice sang the incredible melodies of the Irving Berlin songs with a professionalism that belied her lack of professional experience. She was the perfect ingénue, wide eyed and innocent. Her large doe eyes glimmered with wonder as her voice filled the sold out auditorium.

Quinn's heart nearly exploded with love and joy.

Everyone cheered loudly, and Rachel received a standing ovation. Quinn cheered loudest and cried almost as hard as the two Berry men. The blonde pounded Santana on the back. She forgot all the weeks of loneliness and her recent hurt, finding herself filled with a fierce pride for her beautiful girlfriend.

Rachel's cast mates pushed her forward to the front of the stage, and flowers were handed up to her. She looked shy, demure, and wildly happy. Just as she curtsied, a weird loud cracking noise was heard in the theater.

One of the pesky lights that had been causing problems all week came loose from its anchor in the ceiling and crashed to the stage striking Rachel in the side of the head.

Still tethered, the light mercifully didn't hit Rachel with a direct blow, but still the force was hard enough to render her unconscious.

Quinn rushed for the stage as did Rachel's fathers', while chaos erupted in the theater. An ambulance was called, and Rachel's friends stood by helpless.

Although she had been the farthest away from her girlfriend; she was the first to vault the stage. Quinn was terrified to move Rachel's head or neck, so she took the girl's hand and spoke soft words of love, and forgiveness, and encouragement as tears poured down her face.

Her thumb gently rubbed circles on the back of her diva's hand in a manner she knew was calming to Rachel.

"It can't end like this Rachel. We haven't apologized yet. Please wake up, baby. We have our whole lives to live!"

Quinn kept begging Rachel over and over as the curtain fell on Rachel Barbra Berry's first professional performance and her "perfect December".

_**To be continued, next up Rachel has a very weird visitor… drop me a line and let me know what you think!**_


	2. Holy Jacob Marley's Ghost!

**A/N: I don't own Glee, or the characters, and I don't own A Christmas Carol.**

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**Chapter 2 Holy Jacob Marley's Ghost!**

Rachel woke up and looked around in confusion. She was back in her own bed. How in the love of Barbra had that happened? When did that happen? The last thing she remembered was taking a curtain call. Then….. Nothing, dark, black, nothing. She couldn't have dreamt the whole thing it was too real.

Lying there in the dark, Rachel wondered why she seemed so wide-awake. It was still dark out, and her bedroom was illuminated by only a sliver of light from the moon.

Rachel was feeling a little anxious, something was off but she couldn't figure out what.

Looking over to her dresser, she saw the beautiful crystal bell that Quinn had bought her for their six-month anniversary. The two of them had hung it from the ceiling. It was too beautiful not to see every day. Rachel got a little misty eyed looking at it. They had been so happy that day.

As she stared at it, Rachel noticed the bell had slowly started to swing side to side. Not sure she was seeing correctly, the brunette rubbed her eyes and looked again. Maybe it was an illusion from the moonlight. Nope, it was moving. With a feeling of dread and unease, Rachel saw it begin to pick up speed, and the bell began to ring.

It could be an earthquake, but Ohio rarely had earthquakes. The bell just kept ringing as Rachel stared at it. The sound was deafening. Just as suddenly as it started the bell stopped swinging and stopped ringing.

The tiny brunette screamed, and ducked under the covers as her door blew open with a loud bang.

"Damn Quinn for making me watch all those stupid zombie movies!" Rachel peered out from under the covers. She ducked immediately back under when she heard a clanking noise that sounded like someone dragging heavy chains.

Rachel trembled as she heard the sound growing louder from the first floor. It sounded like it was coming up the stairs straight for her bedroom door. "This is ridiculous," Rachel thought with false bravado, "I will not cower here like a child!" She sat up in her bed, but still clutched the blanket close to her chest as she stared at her bedroom door.

Suddenly a light as bright as the sun made Rachel shield her eyes. When she looked back her doorway was filled with the outline of person. The diminutive brunette jumped from her bed and yelled, "Don't come any closer; I swear you'll regret it!"

"Regret? You know nothing about regret, dwarf. Try blowing half of your yearly cheer budget on a human cannon and then not being allowed to blow Brittany out of it! If I actually ever felt regret, that would qualify!"

Rachel peered out from behind her hands and saw a tall woman in a red track suit holding a large megaphone. She had a long chain wrapped around her waist, and was dragging it along behind her. Rachel would recognize that scowl anywhere.

"Miss Sylvester?" The singer looked at the Cheerio's coach in confusion, "Just how did you make my crystal bell ring? I will have you know that was a precious gift from Qu.. from someone I love very much. You could have broken it. May I ask why you would sneak into my home in the middle of the night, pretending to be some demented ghost and scaring me out of half of my natural life by dragging around chains? "

"You know what, I checked out of our conversation about a minute back. I make it a habit to not talk to teenagers as it usually is a colossal waste of my time. Can you attempt to keep your sentences to four words or less for the rest of my visit?"

"Visit? More like home invasion you mean. Fine, I will just call the police, and they can sort out this nonsense," Rachel turned to her nightstand to grab her cellphone.

Sue raised her megaphone, and let loose with a terrible cry. She shook her chains and moaned causing an awful haunting sound.

Rachel clapped both hands over her ears, "What are you doing?"

"Listen carefully mini-Streisand wannabe, because I lived a life of selfish, self-centered behavior, I am forced to walk the Earth and watch other selfish diva's ruining their lives," With that, Sue let loose another loud, moaning cry through her megaphone. She shook the chains some more.

"Are you drunk? I mean we are already fully aware that you are completely psychotic, but have you finally gone completely around the bend?"

Sue stopped moaning and looked at Rachel, "I wish it were that easy, but I forged this chain link by link, with every selfish act, with every person I walked away from without helping, by every self-centered action I took in my life, and now I will wear it forever!" She shut her megaphone off with a loud squawk.

"Miss Sylvester? That's all well and good, but you are still alive!" Rachel shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Psychotic but very much alive," she half-whispered to herself.

"It's your story dwarf; tell it anyway you want to. It won't change the facts," The tall coach shrugged her shoulders, clearly bored.

Rachel's natural curiosity started to get the best of her, "Fine, if it will get you to leave so I can go back to sleep, tell me, what facts?"

"The fact that I spent a life doing little good for anyone besides Jean. I even led Becky astray, teaching her to be mean and selfish. I could have helped Q when she got pregnant but I didn't. I humiliated her further. My selfishness led Santana to be outed. I encouraged the Cheerio's to torture all you loser Gleeks, especially you. Actually, I don't regret that part, all of your talking makes my ears bleed!"

Rachel huffed in annoyance, and stamped her foot.

"Now I am forced to wander the afterlife. I misused my multitude of God-given gifts and immense talent. I wasted the time I was given, and spend eternity talking to epic losers like you!" Sue made to lift the chains to rattle them again, "Screw it, I'm tired." She walked over and sat down in an armchair in the corner of Rachel's room.

She looked over at the diva, "So listen up Bambi, my time here with you is limited, thank heavens. Now, that would be torture; forced to spend all of eternity talking with you!" Sue shuddered violently.

"Do you have a point to make?" Rachel shook her head in exasperation.

"Well yes I do, if you would shut up and quit distracting me! Now, I'm going to ask you to smell your armpit. Smell that stench, that's the smell of failure, and it's stinking up your bedroom! I am here to warn you that you get one chance, and one hope to escape my fate. Just one, and it's going to happen tonight."

"I absolutely will NOT smell my armpit. For your information, even if I did, it would not smell like anything but baby powder. You're disgusting! I am so glad Quinn got away from you. You're right! You are horrible and selfish, and you bring misery to everyone you meet. Not only all those things, but you're clearly delusional because you are still alive!" Rachel's voice was rising in anger, "Besides I am NOT going to fail! I will be a great success!"

"I guess that depends on what your definition of success is, dwarf! What good is being famous if you are all alone and miserable and everyone hates you? Be that as it may, and just FYI, I am doing this for Q, not for you! You suck and I hate you. I hate your awful animal sweaters and all that argyle, ugh, Q must have suffered brain damage during the labor and birth of Puckerman's satanic spawn. What she sees in you, I will never know."

Rachel's eyes glazed over, "I knew it! I knew I was going to be famous! Hey, you leave Quinn out of this! She has nothing to do with this."

"Of course she does, Q has everything to do with this. She is the reason for this little visit. You lost her, and you broke her because of all your selfish, self-centered behavior for the last month. She has always been there for you; supporting you, protecting you, loving you! Oh, I just threw up in my mouth a little. Where was I? Oh yeah, the one time she came to you and needed something you couldn't even put your own pettiness aside for five minutes. It's always about you, and your feelings, and your needs!"

Rachel looked down at her feet feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt and swallowed hard as tears clouded her vision. She had forgotten about breaking up with her lovely hazel-eyed girlfriend, "Ok, saying I believe you, which I don't, what do I have to do?"

Standing up, Sue picked up her megaphone and with a look of pure malicious delight she started yelling through it at Rachel, "You will be visited by Three Spirits tonight, without them you have no hope of redemption. Expect the first one tonight when the clock strikes one."

Sue walked towards the window which was slowly rising all by itself freaking Rachel out a little bit.

"You still haven't told me WHAT I have to DO!" Rachel started questioning Sue desperately.

Sue reached the window and turned around to face Rachel, "You may be one of the stupidest teens I've ever encountered - and that's saying something. I once taught a cheerleading seminar to a young Sarah Palin," With that she leaned back and fell out of the window.

Rachel ran to the window and looked out. Sue was sprawled on her back in the grass, "Perfect, of course there would be dog crap where I land! You know what Bambi, you think life is hard, it's not hard! Try death, now death is hard!"

Sue got up, and walked away clanking her chains.

Rachel slowly closed the window. She turned around and walked to her bed, getting back in and pulling the covers up around her shoulders, "This is a dream, this is a dream, this is just a weird stupid dream, it has to be, clearly I am not insane, so this has to be a dream, I'm going with crazy dream. It will be funny in the morning."

With that Rachel closed her eyes, and immediately fell fast asleep.

_**To be continued….. The Ghost of Christmas Past is next, guess who?**_


	3. The Ghost of Christmas Past

**A/N: I don't own Glee, its characters, A Christmas Carol, or its characters. This was just for fun.**

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**Chapter 3 - The Ghost of Christmas Past**

Rachel woke up with a start. She felt vaguely unsettled. Steeling a glimpse at the clock on her bedside table, she saw it was midnight. She felt like she had slept 24 hours around the clock, "How could that be?" she thought to herself. She was sure it was after 2am when crazy Sue Sylvester had shown up. The thought of sleeping for 24 hours, which was unheard of to Rachel Berry, so frightened her; she jumped out of bed, and ran to her window. She flung it open, looking down for any trace that Sue Sylvester was actually in her home. A fresh blanket of snow had covered everything in sight. There were no footprints, no sign of chains being drug behind a person, nothing to indicate Sylvester had been anything but a dream. She sighed in relief. She wasn't going crazy; it was just a night of horrible dreams.

Still, everything Sue Sylvester said about her, weighed on Rachel's conscious. She had been horrible to everyone since Winter Break started. She had been so intent on making her last holiday and birthday at home with her family absolutely perfect, she drove everyone away. She was afraid of going so far from home without her Dad and Daddy who always supported her. Maybe she should have just told them that, instead of freaking out about making "perfect" memories. She should have just told them how much she loved them, and how much she would miss them.

She thought of calling Quinn to come snuggle with her, but she remembered they were not together anymore. The feeling of loss that swept over her caused a sudden pain in her chest, and a small sob to unintentionally escape her throat. Rachel thought about what "dream" Sue had said. Quinn had needed her, had run to her, but she had been selfish and self-centered.

"Is that what happened?" Rachel thought back to the fight, and recalled Quinn being at her door unexpectedly. With a flash of guilt, the diva realized she never let her blonde girlfriend say one word. She had cried, moaned, and complained about herself. Looking back, Rachel could see that Quinn was clearly distraught, "How did I miss that?" She knew how. She was only thinking of herself, not Quinn. Her self-sufficient, proud angel had needed her, and she blew her off. It made her want to die. The blonde never asked anyone for anything. On the rare occasion she had turned to Rachel for support, she had been let down. The thought caused Rachel physical pain.

Despite her fear of abandonment, she knew Quinn loved her. Rachel knew she would have to grovel, but she would fix this in the morning. It had gone on long enough. It had taken her and Quinn too long to find each other. She couldn't live without the blonde goddess in her life, nor did she choose too. While there simply wasn't enough time to make a decent PowerPoint presentation of why Quinn needed to forgive her, her plan would suffice. Rachel Barbra Berry could grovel with the best of them, and this time she wasn't acting. She was genuinely contrite. She would beg on her knees if necessary. Quinn would forgive her, and they would live happily ever after.

With that comforting plan firmly in place, Rachel was able to fall back to sleep.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel thought heard the big oak grandfather's clock downstairs gong once. She was vaguely aware of wondering how she heard that. Her bedroom was soundproof after all. Opening them wearily, she rubbed them with her fists, just as she had as a child.

The moon had cast a shadow across her room. Rachel did a double take when she saw a bright flash of light, "could that be lightening?" she wondered. Looking closer, she saw a person standing just inside her window. She screamed loudly and ducked under the covers.

She looked out again, and sighed in relief, "Holy Moses, Jesse! You scared me half to death! What are you doing in my room? I thought you were in California again?"

"I'm the spirit that Sue Sylvester told you would be arriving," he said in a bored voice.

"That was just a dream, Jesse," Rachel said dismissively as if it were obvious, "what are you wearing?"

Jesse was standing next to her bed wearing a snow-white tunic that was adorned in summer flowers. He had a gold, shimmering belt cinched tightly around his waist. The belt sparkled, shimmered, and shone. He wore leather sandals on his feet. He held a sprig of fresh, green holly in his hands. All of that wasn't even the weirdest part of his outfit; he had a crown on his curly hair. The crown was radiating light. It was that light Rachel had mistaken for lightening.

"Are you sure you're not gay? Even my dad wouldn't be caught dead in that outfit."

"I'm the spirit that Sue Sylvester told you would be arriving," Jesse stated more firmly, "I am the Ghost of Christmas past."

"Whose past?" Rachel asked.

"Your past, Rachel," Jesse the spirit said gently.

"Why are you here tonight, Jesse? You're scaring me."

"I'll show you everything you need to see, Rachel. Take my hand," he held his hand out, and Rachel pulled back.

"Heed my warning, Rachel. You have only tonight to mend your ways. After that, you are beyond our aid. You will live out your selfish, shallow life. Now, rise and take my hand," Jesse said not unkindly.

She quietly took his hand, and they walked towards the closed window, "Jesse….." she started. Rachel froze when they walked through her wall and window, and stood in front of a building that said, "Akron City Hospital".

Turning quickly, she whispered to Jesse, "I was born here."

"Yes, tonight is the night of your birth, eighteen years ago," he intoned, "I need to show you something," He held her hand, and they were suddenly in a private room in the hospital. A very young, very pregnant Shelby Corcoran was holding a woman's hand. Rachel had never met this woman, but knew she was Shelby's older sister, Ann.

Shelby was sobbing, "I can't do it Annie, go tell them. I won't give my baby away."

Ann Corcoran nodded solemnly, "I will if you want me to do that, Shelby."

"Oh God, I can't raise a baby. I have no money. Mom and Dad aren't speaking to me. I have nothing to offer her. Hiram and LeRoy are wonderful people. Please tell me what to do, Annie?"

"Shelby, honey. I can't tell you what to do. You went into this surrogacy wanting to help those nice men have a family. It was going to provide you with the money to go to New York City and study what you love. I warned you it was not so cut and dried. I've had a baby, sweetie. I know how powerful that bond is. I will do everything in my power to support you, no matter what your decision is, but I can't make it for you," she said as kindly as she could.

"I love her, Annie," Shelby wailed, "I can't just give her away. What if she doesn't understand? What if she thinks I never cared about her? What if she feels abandoned or unloved?"

"Oh, honey. Hiram and LeRoy aren't going to let your daughter believe that. You said yourself they are wonderful men."

Shelby cried as another contraction hit, "Holy fuck that hurts!" she yelled.

"Breathe, Shel, breathe. I'm right here with you," Ann coached her baby sister.

"AAAGGGGGGHHHHH," Shelby screamed in pain, as she grabbed her sister's hand, "Call the nurse, she's coming right now!" Ann looked panic stricken as she nodded, and ran out to get the nurse.

Rachel was standing right next to her mother. Her eyes filled with tears as she turned and looked at Jesse, "She wanted to keep me," she whispered. She turned and watched a young, vulnerable Shelby Corcoran. This woman was nothing like the Coach Corcoran they all knew. Had giving her child away turned her into the no-nonsense, seemingly cold woman Rachel knew today?

Jesse nodded as if he understood her thoughts, "Yes, giving you away was the most unselfish thing your mother ever did. It came at a cost though, it changed her."

"Can we go now?" Rachel said as tears flowed freely, "I hate seeing her so unhappy."

"I have something else to show you, Rachel," Jesse took her hand, and once again they walked through a wall.

"I'm never going to get used to that," Rachel muttered, "Where are we now?"

Jesse the Ghost just pointed.

A jubilant and incredibly young looking Hiram and LeRoy Berry were cradling a screaming, squalling, very red faced, newborn Rachel.

Rachel grinned, "They weren't lying, I did have a set of lungs on me!" She said proudly. Walking over to get a closer look, she saw her fathers were both crying.

"Oh LeRoy, are we sure this stupid contract is the right thing to do? What if Rachel wants to meet her mother?"

"If she does, we'll talk about it with Shelby. This just protects all of us, including Shelby. Don't worry, honey. All of us just want what is best for this gorgeous little girl. But think about it, baby. If we don't have this contract in place saying Shelby can't contact Rachel until she's 18 years old, do you really think she will leave Ohio? She's so talented; she deserves to go to New York. It's her dream! Instead, she'll stay here forever and give up her life, and her future. She gave us the best, most precious gift we could ever ask for; our little girl, a child, our future. We need to give her a gift back; her dreams, and the freedom to achieve her dreams."

Rachel watched sadly as her fathers fussed over her tiny self. She could suddenly see what a gift her mother had given them all. She could also see the gift her fathers had given her mother.

Jesse took her hand and walked her into a dark room where Shelby Corcoran was sobbing into the arms of her crying sister. She was inconsolable. Rachel cried with her for all of them.

"Please," she whispered, "I can't watch her anymore, it's heartbreaking."

"Yes, she made an incredible sacrifice to give you a happy home with two incredible people who loved you. She knew she was incapable of giving you what your fathers could. She signed away her heart the day she signed those adoption papers.

Rachel looked back towards the bed when she heard her mother sob, "Oh God, Annie my heart is breaking. I never even got to hold her."

"I know, honey. You'll see her again. You're allowed to see her again when she's 18 years old. It's not forever, Shelby. I've got you baby, go ahead and cry," Ann held her sister, and rocked her, "I'm so proud of you, Shelb. You gave that couple a healthy, beautiful girl, and you gave your child a wonderful home. You're amazing, and one day that little girl will know what you did for her!"

Rachel felt a pang in her chest, all she had thought about was her own pain. Even after watching Quinn grieve daily over Beth, she never realized the devastation Shelby had felt at giving her away. She was ashamed of herself and her behavior towards her mother.

"Please, can we go now?"

Jesse nodded and took her arm.

"Can we go home, I'm tired. I want to go to bed," she was still crying.

"Not yet, I have more to show you."

They emerged into a rundown apartment. Rachel looked around curiously, "where are we? When are we?"

"We are in Shelby's New York apartment, and it is your 5th birthday."

Rachel flinched as Shelby came running out of the bathroom, toothbrush still in her mouth. She had a towel wrapped around her head and body, "Angie! Get up; I cannot be late to this audition! I will leave your lazy ass here, I swear to God!"

"She can't see or hear you," Jesse reassured Rachel.

Shelby sat down at the kitchen table, and pulled a bag out of her purse. She pulled out a birthday card that had kittens and balloons with a big, pink, number 5 on the front. The woman opened the card and wrote carefully in the card. She wiped a few tears, kissed the card as she sealed it, and quietly sang "Happy Birthday, dear Rachel."

Rachel was so moved. She really had believed that her mother had given her away and didn't think about it again until she got back to Ohio. How wrong she had been.

"She did this every year, on December 18th. There is a pile of unopened birthday cards tied in ribbon, in a box under her bed still today," Jesse the spirit smiled sadly.

Rachel nodded, and smiled. She took Jesse's hand and they were back in Lima, Ohio. It was her first day of Kindergarten. She recognized the dress she wore.

She watched as she shyly stood to the side. Smiling softly, she watched as an adorable Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, and Quinn Fabray walked up to her and asked her to play. Watching them get along that day, she couldn't believe how sweet and cute Quinn looked. That was what her daughter was going to look like one day. She could see it was what Beth would look like as well.

They had all shared their lunches, and Quinn had shared her gummy bears with her. She watched as Finn Hudson pushed her, and the three girls yelled at him. She knew what was coming though, the very next day it was Quinn who pushed her down. Santana and Brittany looked at her sadly but followed Quinn's lead. Rachel never did understand what had happened, and Quinn had never said. Even now, she had no idea what happened.

Just as she thought it, she was in the Fabray foyer. A very excited Quinn was chattering to her mother about her first day of school, "I met some friends, mommy. They was so nice. We had music class and my new friend Rachel Berry sang. It was so pretty. I love her mommy. I'm going to marry her."

Rachel watched as Judy shushed her daughter, and pulled the door shut, "Quinnie, girls can't marry girls. Don't let Daddy hear you say that."

The diva saw her love's hazel eyes fill with sad tears, "I really love her mommy. She's my girlfriend. We had lunch. I gave her my gummy bears. I can to marry her!"

Judy grabbed Quinn's arm roughly, "NO you can't! Girls don't marry girls. It's a sin. IF you say such a thing to me ever again, I will spank you black and blue. Do you understand me, young lady?"

"No mommy, I don't understand. I really, really love her."

Rachel watched in horrified shock when Judy slapped Quinn across the face.

"This conversation is over. Rachel Berry has two queer fathers. They live in sin, and are going to hell. They are also Jewish. You can NEVER be her friend, ever! Fabrays do not associate with those kinds of people. Now go to your room, I don't think you need dinner tonight. You are far too willful and disobedient."

Rachel sobbed as she watched a young Quinn Fabray have her innocence torn from her. No wonder she spent years terrorizing Rachel. She was being terrorized at home. It should be criminal to be so cruel to a young child.

Jesse took her hand, and they were in her living room. She was covered in mud, and crying into her Daddy's chest.

"I don't understand, Daddy. Quinn Fabray was my friend yesterday. Why does she hate me today?"

Adult Rachel saw the look of anguish that passed between her fathers at the mention of the name Fabray.

"Oh baby girl, some people are so unhappy and filled with ignorance and hate they can't understand love when they see it. It's not you sweetie. You are so sweet and special. One day everyone will see it, even Quinn Fabray."

She watched as her fathers both cried when she fell asleep in his arms. They had always been there for her. Rachel sniffled loudly.

Jesse turned to her, "What is it?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, "It's nothing."

"It's something, I think!"

"I just want to tell them how happy they made my childhood, and how I always knew I was loved. It was hard being the daughter of the only gay couple in Lima, Ohio. It made me who I am today. I think they suffered a lot when I came home not understanding why people hated me. I get it now."

She watched as Jesse the spirit nodded in understanding, "We are the product of all our experiences."

"Now I believe you are a spirit and not Jesse. He isn't that deep."

Jesse's glow began to dim, "We are running short on time," He said to no one in particular, "I have something else to show you."

"Please no more," Rachel cried, "This is so overwhelming. I can't stand to see anymore."

Jesse took Rachel's hand. They were back in the Fabray kitchen. Russell was drinking coffee smugly. Judy was standing in the dining room addressing a furious Quinn. Not only was she furious, but only Rachel could tell she was hurting.

"You said you were the Ghost of the past. When was this? It can't be the past."

"It was the day of your breakup. Judy is telling Quinn her father is spending Christmas with the family. It is in your past."

"That's why she came over to my house?" Rachel started crying, "Oh what have I done. Judy promised he would never be allowed back. She swore to always protect Quinn from him."

"She meant it when she said it, but she is weak," Jesse stated without judgment, "Quinn came to you for comfort, but instead…."

"Yes, I know what I did!" Rachel sobbed, "I let her down, just like everyone else in her life has done all her life. Jesse please take me from this horrible place. I can't stand to see anymore. I hate you, take me home."

"I told you these were the moments from your past. They are but shadows of the past. They are neither good nor bad, they just are! Don't blame me for showing you what lies behind your own deeds."

"Take me home," she sobbed brokenly. Rachel watched as that blinding white light flashed brightly again. She looked and she was alone in her bedroom once again. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she crawled into bed. She was overcome by sadness, and exhaustion. Pulling the covers over her, she fell into a deep sleep.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**The Ghost of Christmas present is next…. So what did you think?**_


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Present

**A/N: I don't own Glee, its characters, A Christmas Carol, or its characters. This was just for fun.**

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**Chapter 4 - The Ghost of Christmas Present**

Rachel woke up again hearing the ghostly clock strike one. She shuddered violently at the thought of having to go back and see the past again. The diva sat up and scooted back, leaning against her headboard. She didn't see any point in going back to sleep, if the next Spirit was coming now. Her bedroom was freezing cold. It was never freezing in her room. She looked over to make sure the window was closed, and it was. She heard a clock stike at the quarter and half past 1. Still, no new Spirit. Her anxiety levels were skyrocketing as she remembered everything Sue Sylvester and Jesse St. James, or whoever they really were, told her and showed her. Her behavior towards Quinn, her mom, and her dads saddened her.

Rachel knew she was a driven person. It was part of her genetic makeup. It was going to help her in her quest for success. She knew she irritated her friends and family. It was also clear she alienated people who didn't really know her. People that knew her, and disliked her, the feelings bordered on hatred. Despite all that, Rachel knew she was not a mean-spirited, unkind, or uncompassionate person. She was just very focused, and in times of stress her focus became laser-like.

The diva tried at times to believe her selfish behavior was for the greater good, but she was too honest for that. She was selfish. She knew it. It had never really caused her painful consequences. She'd always talked her way out of punishment with her dad and daddy. Quinn had seemed to find her behavior adorable. She could see she was deluding herself, her selfishness had long reaching effects on the people she loved, and she never really saw it before last night.

Rachel hoped the Spirit didn't show up. She'd seen enough. It was time to change. The clock continued to chime, and she thought just maybe she was free. She saw a light shining under her bedroom door. Maybe her dads were awake; she needed someone to talk to. She got out of bed, and walked to the door. The moment her hand grabbed the door handle, she heard the voice of a woman call for her to come in.

Deciding that nothing that happened tonight was going to be weird, she opened the door and entered her own room again. Only, it didn't look at all like her room. It was like a beautiful garden, and florist shop had exploded. It was gorgeous, and smelled wonderful.

"I'm glad you finally came in, Rae!" Brittany S. Pierce was sitting on a throne adorned with mistletoe, ivy, and berries of all kinds. She was wearing her Cheerios uniform. There were holiday goodies on every table. Cute, fuzzy, little, baby animals wandered around the room. Brittany had a small, loud, mewling kitten on her lap, "Don't be afraid of me, Rae. I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present."

"Where's Santana tonight?" Rachel asked, slightly relieved that Brittany's girlfriend was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, I am right behind you Hobbit. You didn't think I was going to let my baby wander around the planet with just you tonight, did you?"

Rachel was indignant, "And just what is wrong with me? I love Brittany. You know I would never hurt her, or let anything happen to her."

"As long as she didn't get in your way, I don't want my baby winding up in some crack house, or sobbing in my arms all night long."

The diva stamped her foot, "Oh for crying out loud, Santana. It was an abandoned crack house, and Sunshine was not right for our team."

Santana scoffed loudly, but was interrupted by Brittany, "San, be nice. Besides, I am the Ghost of Christmas present. I'm not here to show Rachel how devastated and sad Sunshine was that night. I'm also not here to show her that Quinn spent the evening of their breakup in my arms, sobbing all night long. That's clearly in the past."

Rachel got sad instantly, hearing that Quinn spent the night crying. She was so strong, and hardly ever cried. Obviously, her mother allowing Russell back in the house, and her awful behavior had devastated Quinn. She had never considered that Sunshine would feel abandoned and unloved. Rachel never meant for that to happen. That was awful, and all her fault.

Brittany stood up, and looked down at Rachel, "Don't be sad, Rae. You're being shown all of this so you can change. It's not too late for you, or for those you love. Let's go now, ok? I'll make sure Santana behaves herself," she pointed two fingers towards her crystal, blue eyes, and then back towards her beautiful girlfriend in the universal sign for "I'm keeping my eyes on you."

The diva giggled when Santana looked humbled.

The Latina growled at the pint-sized singer, and Rachel immediately stifled her amusement. She and Santana had made strides to be friendlier toward each other for Quinn and Brittany's sakes. She also didn't want to push her luck, the volatile brunette made her nervous.

"I'm ready, Brittany. Go ahead, and take me to what you want me to see."

The tall dancer held her hand out towards the diva, "Hold on, Rae. We get to fly now, it's super cool! I love this job!"

Rachel found herself standing in Noah Puckerman's living room. A party was going on, and everyone from Glee, except her and Quinn were sitting in there.

Mercedes was laughing at something Blaine said. She turned to the host of the party, "Puck, you best hope that Q doesn't find out about this party. It will be your chestnuts roasting over an open fire."

Puck looked a little uncomfortable when Santana scoffed, "She knows, I told her about it myself. I'm not leaving my bestie in the dark about something like this."

Brittany spoke up, "It was mean not inviting Rachel," she pouted.

Kurt spoke up, "I love my diva, but she has gone way past crazy this winter break. Rehearsals at 6am every day, just so we can fit her schedule?"

Artie spoke up, "Word!" he waved his gloved hand in the air, "she is totally cray-cray."

Tina looked at Brittany sadly, "I love Rachel, but she yelled at me in the drug store. I mean we were in the tampon aisle. She yelled at me for fifteen minutes. It was embarrassing."

Mike nodded sadly, "We love Rachel, and we are going to her play. She just doesn't know how to relax."

"He's right, babe. I just want to have a few drinks, celebrate the holidays, and get my cuddle on. I don't want to argue with her about the Glee Club rehearsals," Santana said pleadingly to a still pouting Brittany.

"I don't think Q is going to care, from what I heard they broke up," Finn smirked. He was still hurting over being tossed aside for Quinn Fabray, "I never understood that pairing at all. Quinn finally gets to see what I've known all along. Rachel Berry is a pain in the ass as a girlfriend."

No one had seen Quinn walk in and stand behind them. Blaine noticed her first, "Hey, Quinn. I'm so glad you could make it."

"I only came to tell all of you what I think of you. I couldn't believe when Santana told me you were having a party, and inviting everyone but Rachel. You all make me sick," she said menacingly.

Mercedes stood up indignantly, "Hey now, Q. That's not fair!"

"I'll tell you what's not fair, you all accepting her help every time you ask for it. Letting her make the set lists, and work out the arrangements since we all know Schue won't do it. She would give every last one of you the shirt off her back. Kurt, Mercedes; her supposed best friends, you know that more than anyone."

"And you," she turned and pointed at Puck, "this is just like you to pull something like this."

"Come on, baby mama. I love my Jew babe, and you know it. She's just too intense! We all just want to relax and drink. I don't want to argue with Rachel tonight."

"And you call Rachel selfish. This would devastate her, if she found out about not being invited to this party. At least she's not mean and vindictive, like all her so-called friends," Flashing hazel-eyes searched the room, and no one was willing to meet her eyes, not even Santana.

No one, except for Finn Hudson, he was glaring at her, "You two deserve each other. Both of you act like you're better than everyone else. She's always been a loser, and you are a cheating liar. What makes you think you have the right to tell us off? You're just a teenage unwed mother, who happens to be a dyke to boot! If you recall, you hypocrite, you and your Cheerios were the most awful to Rachel for years. Why don't you just leave, neither you nor Rachel is welcome here."

The room erupted in loud shouting. Santana lunged for Finn, only to be held back by Brittany. Mike and Sam jumped to their feet yelling at Finn.

Puck looked sad, and guilty, "Don't talk to Quinn like that, Hudson. Ever, and especially not ever in front of me," he turned to Quinn, "I'm sorry for not inviting Rachel. I was a dick."

Quinn nodded solemnly at Puck, "Yeah you were," she looked at Finn, "you only ever wanted Rachel when someone else did. The minute she started dating you, she wasn't even interesting anymore. You treated her like shit, and worried more about your popularity. I've made many mistakes with Rachel, but I actually love her for the person she is."

Quinn walked over to Kurt, Mercedes, and Blaine, "Do you really believe had been you not invited to this party," she waved around the room to include all of them, "she would have come, and left any of you at home? If you do, you don't know Rachel Berry. She really does believe we are a family. You don't fuck over family, not cool. Just not cool."

Looking at Santana, she just shook her head sadly, "I thought you were starting to understand her. I'm disappointed in you, San."

Quinn stormed out of the deathly quiet room leaving behind a somber group.

Rachel stood next to Spirit Brittany, "No one wanted me to come? I …." She stopped talking when she choked up with emotion. She just nodded, and took Brittany's hand. Even Santana was being quiet.

The next place Rachel found herself was in a strange living room, "Where are we, I don't recognize this place?"

Brittany just pointed. A somber Shelby walked out of the teeming dining room, and walked over to a picture sitting on the fireplace mantel. She stood alone, and in thought for a few minutes. The woman Rachel recognized as Ann Corcoran came out looking for her younger sister.

"What's going on, Shelbs? You don't seem like you're here with us tonight."

Shelby shrugged, "I guess I'm not," she handed the picture she was looking at to her sister. Rachel looked, and saw it was a picture of her. She was surprised. Her biological grandparents had a picture of her on their mantle. They had her picture with the pictures of other family members. It made her feel wanted, and loved.

"Oh, Annie. I should be with Rachel at her show tonight. What was I thinking? I could hear it in her voice that she was hurt. I told her it was Beth's first Chanukah with the family. Once again, I made her think that I love Beth more than I love her," she wiped free flowing tears from her cheeks.

Annie wrapped her arms around her sister's waist to soften the blow of her words, "Yeah, for one of the most intelligent women I have ever met, you sure do make some stupid decisions."

Shelby snorted. She knew her sister loved her. Annie was always there for her, but she was a Corcoran, and she didn't sugarcoat things either, "fuck off," Shelby said without rancor.

Her sister just laughed at her, "It's pretty clear you don't want to be here tonight."

"I want to be with Rachel. I want to support her, and let her know how important she is to me."

"So what's stopping you?" Annie said softly, "I'll keep Beth with me. Go; be with your oldest daughter. You can surprise her."

Shelby shook her head sadly, "The play starts in an hour. We are at least two hours away."

"You will still get to see half of the play. Jesus, Shelby, don't be a dumbass. For once in your life do something impulsive, something you haven't made a Pro/Con list for. Just get in your car, and be there for your child. Quit worrying that what you do isn't enough to make up for the past. Rachel needs you now! I will keep Beth for however long you need me to! Now go, before I kick your stubborn ass!"

Shelby turned around and pulled Annie into a hug, "What would I ever do without you? I love you so much, and you are always there for me. Thanks, Annie! I'll call you later. Take care of Beth. Maybe I can convince Rachel to come back and meet the family?"

"That would be wonderful. I would love to meet her, and so would mom and dad. Now hurry, but drive carefully. Text me when you get there safely."

Shelby kissed her sister fondly, and ran for her purse and coat, "You'll explain to mom and dad?" she smiled when Annie shook her head yes.

Rachel was so confused, her mom was sad about missing her play? She hadn't sounded like she cared at all. The diva had misjudged her mother badly. She turned to Brittany, "My mom and I just seem to always have trouble communicating our feelings to each other."

Santana scoffed, "That's because…" Brittany cut her off with a frown, "Your mom is operating out of guilt and shame. You feel abandoned and unloved. It's hard for you two to be open with each other. It makes you both feel bad. Someone has to start being honest."

"Shelby really came to my performance?" Rachel asked in awe.

Santana laughed, "She drove like a bat out of hell, but she got there before intermission. She was standing in the back."

Rachel looked to Brittany, who nodded her agreement with Santana's words.

"Wow, I can't believe she left Beth and her family during Shabbat," Rachel marveled.

"She really does love you Hobbit, although for the life of me, I can't understand why!"

Brittany turned to Santana, "No more sweet lady kisses for you tonight, Santana. You were warned. You promised to come along, be quiet, and behave," she stood bathed in light, with her hands on her hips.

Santana looked down at her feet. Damn Hobbit was always messing up her sexy times, "I'm sorry, Rachel. B is right. We are trying to show you things you don't see. It's wrong to pick on you."

"Thank you, Santana. Unfortunately, I agree with you. I'm not sure why Shelby, Quinn, or my Dads still love me after this December. Is it too late to fix things, Brittany?"

The serene blonde's face broke into a huge smile, "No, it's not too late to change things, Rae. It's important though to remember we are showing all this to you now so you can change things, before it is too late."

Santana nodded, "She's right. Don't blow it, Hobbit. Remember what you've been shown tonight."

Brittany turned to Rachel, "We have something else to show you, Rae. Take my hand, before my time tonight runs out."

They were transported to the Fabray living room. Russell and Judy were both drunk. Rachel turned when she heard the front door open. She knew it had to be Quinn.

Judy called out, "Quinnie, can you come into the living room for a moment?"

Rachel heard her hesitate, but walk into the living room anyway. She scoffed when she saw both Judy and Russell were drunk.

"Can you say hello to your father?"

"No, I'd rather not," Quinn stately flatly.

"Your mother and I have talked out our issues. I will be spending Christmas here with the family. Then I will be moving back in for the New Year. I can see that discipline has gotten very lax around here without me around. Things are going to change," Russell pronounced.

Santana scowled, "Self-righteous douchebag."

Brittany nodded her agreement.

Rachel shook her head sadly, "Oh my God. Judy promised Quinn she would protect her from him. He is so mean and hurtful towards her. Why can't he see how amazing she is?"

Quinn looked at her father with thinly veiled disgust, "Oh? What things are going to change?"

Russell set his glass down on the coffee table, "For one, you will not be disrespectful to me or your mother anymore. You will be going to Church, and confession. You are going to give up this lesbian nonsense, and find a nice Christian man to marry. I understand you are rebelling with this nonsense with that Jew girl, but enough is enough Quinn. I'm not going to let you destroy your life. I'm back now, and you will toe the line, or else."

Quinn laughed a light tinkling laugh, "Or else what, father? What exactly do you think you can do to me at this late stage? Are you going to lock me in my room? Are you going to beat me? Cut me off from your money?" She scoffed, "When I was pregnant, and needed my family, where were you? I should thank you really. In a perverse way, your total abandonment forced me to discover my strengths. I found out who I really was, without you. I found out who really loved me for me. I found out that I was capable of loving myself. I love Rachel Berry. I will love her until the day I die. Nothing you say or do will ever change that, Russell."

Russell stood up, "You will do what I say!"

"I won't! Ever again! I'm free, and I don't need you or your approval or your money," she turned to Judy, "I love you mother, I really do. It makes me sad that you feel you need him to survive, but I can't judge you. I'll be at the Lopez house, if you need to reach me. Santana and I will be over to get my belongings after Christmas. Goodbye," she turned, grabbed her keys and without looking back left the Fabray house.

Rachel grabbed Brittany's hand, and they followed Quinn into the driveway. They watched as she got in her car put her head on the steering wheel and cried.

Rachel felt her heart break in two. She knew now that she would never leave Quinn, ever. She was her heart, soul, and her other half.

"We need to go, Rachel," Brittany said softly.

"I can't leave Quinn here alone and hurting. Please, let me go to her, Brittany. She's alone and crying. She needs me."

"You cannot go to her, Rachel. We need to go."

Rachel reluctantly turned to Brittany, and took her hand.

They were now in her fathers' house. Her dad was sitting in the living room with her daddy. They looked so sad. They were hanging up ornaments on the tree, and making other Christmakkah preparations. Her dad, Hiram was sniffling.

LeRoy came over and hugged him, "Sweetie, she's growing up. She is happy about this play. We've always known she wasn't going to be here for every holiday."

"I know, but she just….." she sighed, "she doesn't seem to miss us, or even care."

"Hiram! I'm ashamed of you. Why do you think she's been such a pain lately? Of course she cares. She's young, she wants it all. She hasn't learned balance yet. She will, sweetie, she is always going to be our little girl. Don't worry, honey. Our Rachel is a star, but she is still our daughter first."

Rachel smiled when they kissed, as only a longtime couple could, "I'll always be your little girl, I promise."

"Come Rachel, there is something you need to see."

They were transported to a horrible place; it was dismal, with a cheerless plastic Christmas tree, and secondhand ornaments everywhere. There were woman, and children mingling in the common room.

"Where are we?" Rachel was stunned, "Why did you bring me here?"

"This is a battered woman's shelter in Lima, Ohio. This is ten minutes from where you are performing tonight. It's right across the street from the homeless shelter. It's full to capacity tonight. They had to turn people away tonight."

"But, it's so cold outside tonight," Rachel said sadly, "why don't I know about this place?"

Santana said softly, and without rancor, "Would you really have cared, Rachel? Even if you had known it was here?"

Rachel wanted to argue, but in all honesty, she knew that before tonight she wouldn't have done much about it, "I had no idea."

Brittany looked around sadly, "It's even worse in New York City."

"But what can I do about it?" She said feeling overwhelmed.

Two small children ran up to Brittany. They were dirty, and bedraggled, skinny, and fearful.

"Who are they" Rachel said emotionally.

"They are the forgotten children of all mankind. They are the children who go to bed hungry every night. They are the children afraid in their own homes. They are the abused, the unloved, the abandoned children of the world. What can any of us do about them?" Brittany cried unabashedly.

Santana walked up and took Brittany in her arms. She comforted her, kissing her cheek softly.

Rachel closed her eyes in pain. She was startled to hear the clock chime again. Opening her eyes, she saw that Brittany and Santana were no longer in front of her, and she was back in her room. She was not alone.

A tall person clothed in a black robe, wearing a hood that obscured her face was standing in front of her. Rachel felt a chill of pure fear run down her spine. She knew this was the final Spirit.

This was the ghost of Christmas Future.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Next part is up tomorrow evening. Almost over….. Let me know what you think…..**_


	5. The Ghost of Christmas Future

**A/N: I don't own Glee, its characters, A Christmas Carol, or its characters. This was just for fun.**

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**Chapter 5 - The Ghost of Christmas Future**

_Rachel closed her eyes in pain. She was startled to hear the clock chime again. Opening her eyes, she saw that Brittany and Santana were no longer in front of her, and she was back in her room. She was not alone._

_A tall person clothed in a black robe, wearing a hood that obscured her face was standing in front of her. Rachel felt a chill of pure fear run down her spine. She knew this was the final Spirit._

_This was the ghost of Christmas Future._

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel was filled with fear and dread. This Spirit was different from the other two who had come before her. It was clearly a woman, but she couldn't make out who it was behind the cloak. She was suddenly afraid of the future. A future she had once looked forward too with great excitement, now scared her at the foot of this stranger.

Rachel took a closer look at the hooded figure standing in the shadows of her bedroom. She was tall, stately, and solemn. In the moonlight, she looked familiar. Rachel said softly, "Quinn?"

"You're my Ghost of Christmas Future? Quinn, baby, talk to me, I'm sorry for our fight. It was my fault," she sobbed.

With long, slender fingers the tall, regal ghost pulled back the hood revealing her face. The beautiful face wore a sneer, "Save your fake tears, I'm not your precious Quinn. I'm not like the other Spirits you've met with tonight. I am the Ghost of Things Yet to Come. I will show you the road to come if you continue on your selfish path of self-fulfillment, and blindness to the needs and concerns of those around you."

"Beth? Oh my god, it is you. You're all grown up now. You look so much like Quinn. You are beautiful."

Beth scoffed, and held out her hand. Rachel sighed, and took it. She was afraid of looking into her future. What if it wasn't everything she had worked so hard for, sacrificed for, and dreamed of? She was afraid of this grown-up version of Quinn, her own younger sister really, who seemed so resentful towards her.

They were transported to a New York stage. The audience was milling around, and they were getting loud and impatient. Entertainers were running around backstage frantically. The organizers were standing around talking to someone. Rachel got close; she could see it was Kurt talking to the men with notebooks.

"Gentlemen, I assure you; Rachel Berry will be here tonight. She would never miss a benefit concert for homeless children. I'm sure she's just been held up! I've known her since we were kids, she wouldn't miss this," Even Rachel could tell he was lying.

"Why would I miss a concert for homeless children?" she turned to look at Beth.

Rachel turned as Kurt stormed off to her dressing room. He slammed the door, "That's it; I am done with her drunken, drugged up, selfish ass. I am done covering for her; I am done fixing her fuck-ups. Done, done, done!"

Sam stood up, and put his hand on Kurt's forearm, "Babe, come on. She's been a wreck since Quinn and the kids left. She needs help."

Rachel was amused at the idea of Kurt and Sam as lovers. She turned to tell Beth she had always suspected Sam was gay, but Beth was watching the scene with barely concealed anger. Then what Sam said finally sunk in. Quinn had left her. Quinn had left her with their children. She was all alone. According to Kurt she was drinking and using drugs. It was so not like her.

"Come," Beth said brusquely. Rachel took her arm again.

They were in a hospital, her big, strong, Daddy lay withered and wasted in his bed. He was a pasty gray color, and couldn't weigh more than 75 pounds. It was awful. His breathing was labored, and he was in and out of consciousness.

Her dad, Hiram was at his bedside crying. He was holding his hand gently. Her daddy, LeRoy was whispering something over and over. Hiram bent closer, and then put a hand to his mouth to muffle his sobs. Rachel moved forward to hear what her daddy was saying.

"Rachel, I want my baby girl Rachel. She promised to come home every Christmas. Hiram, is Rachel here yet?" He was delirious.

Hiram leaned towards his love, and whispered softly, "Lee, I just got off the phone with Rach. She says she loves you, and she'll be here soon. It's ok to rest, she said. She won't be long."

Rachel whispered to Beth, "Please tell me that I'm on my way home to be with my dying father."

"I wish I could. You haven't spoken to them in years. You cut them off when you felt they took Quinn's side over yours in the divorce. Your father, Hiram doesn't even have your private phone number. You threatened to fire anyone who gave it to them."

"What happens to them?"

Your Daddy, LeRoy dies later this evening calling for you. Your Dad, Hiram is a broken man after tonight. He exists for another year, before having a heart attack. He dies alone in the house you grew up in. No one finds him for two weeks until the mailman starts to smell…."

"STOP!" Rachel screams loudly, "It's not true. I would never let either of my fathers' die alone. I love them, and I would never stop speaking to them. You hate me for some reason, and you are lying to me."

"I am not lying. I am merely showing you the future that exists for you, if you do not change your selfish ways. This can all be changed, but only by you. Continue on the path you are on, and this is indeed your future, and the future of your loved ones."

Spirit Beth took Rachel's hand, and removed her from the bedside of a dying LeRoy. They were in the living room of a very nice house. A teenage Beth was being yelled at by a frazzled Shelby, "I don't even know what to do with you anymore. You are uncontrollable. I've tried everything I can to enforce rules and discipline, and you could care less. Maybe boarding school will be able to help you, God knows I can't."

Beth sneered at her mother, "Sure send me away. That's what you're good at anyway, isn't it? Giving away your daughters?"

Shelby slapped her youngest soundly across the face. The sound of the loud slap echoed around the room, startling both women. Shelby reached out, "Beth, I'm…."

Beth yanked herself out of Shelby's grasp, "I hate you," she walked to her bedroom door, and slammed it hard, "I will always hate you!" she screamed.

Shelby sat down on her couch, and cried bitter tears. She was a terrible mother, she always had been. Even Rachel had told her that the last time they saw each other. When Rachel had heaped all the failures of her life, at the feet of her mother. Out of guilt, Shelby had accepted it all.

Rachel turned to Beth, "What happened, Beth?"

"When she showed up at your show senior year, you turned her away. You told her she was not your mother, and never had been. You devastated her. Still, she kept trying. You went on to New York, becoming more and more famous, and more alone. Mom took us to New York to see you. You showed up alone, drunk, angry, and over an hour late. Your life was falling apart, Quinn had left you, and you told us it was because of us. You blamed mom, and then you blamed me. I was the daughter that took you away from Shelby. You were bitter and hateful."

"How old were you, Beth?" Rachel whispered.

"I was 13 years old, and I idolized you. I told everyone who would listen that you were my older sister, even if you had never treated me as such. You broke us that day, Rachel. Mom came home, and from then on she stopped spending time with me. She stopped caring about me. I didn't understand, so I acted out to try to get her attention. I did so many bad things, just to get her to love me, to discipline me, to care about me. She just sent me away. She had failed you, she thought, so she let me go as well."

"What happened to you Beth?"

"Are you sure you really want to know, Rachel?" Beth asked eerily.

"I'm sure," Rachel cried out, "I have to know."

"So be it," Spirit Beth took her hand, and they were in a dark, wind-whipped, cemetery. Beth walked in a straight line. She didn't veer at all; she knew exactly where she was going.

Rachel was terrified, but she obediently followed along behind the spirit. Beth stopped and pointed down to a tombstone. It read simply:

Beth Allison Corcoran

Born: May 24, 2009

Died: December 18, 2025

Forever loved in life and death by many

"Oh God," Rachel sobbed, her hands covering her mouth, "How did you die?"

The Spirit pointed, "Watch, and listen."

Rachel turned and saw someone coming. As they got closer, she saw it was Quinn. She looked terrible. She was crying, and carrying flowers. Brushing off the headstone, she placed a rock on it, in the Jewish tradition. Then she placed the flowers near the headstone, "Hi baby, I've come to visit again. Just like I promised you I would. Your little brother, Dylan is five years old tomorrow. He is so beautiful, smart, funny, and so mischievous. Allison is eight years old now. She is artistic, and sensitive. I worry for her. Being away from Rachel hurts her, but it's for the best. Rachel is just so selfish, and toxic. I hate to say that about her, but it's true. I never thought I would ever leave her, but I had to if I wanted to save our kids. I wish I had done it sooner, and could have saved you. I'm so sorry, Beth. That night you called, I wish I had known how much you needed me. I would have dropped everything, done anything. I'm so sorry, baby girl. I always loved you. From the first moment I felt you kick. I would have never left you alone on the streets, especially if I knew you were dying. I wish you had told me about all those pills you had taken, baby. I would have come for you, Rachel's birthday or not." The tall blonde fell to her knees at the grave of her firstborn, and sobbed openly, "I knew Rachel was jealous and hurt because Shelby was raising you. I stayed away to keep the peace at home, but I was wrong to have shunned you. I'm so sorry. I hope wherever you are, you see me and hear that I love you and have always loved you. I chose Rachel over you, and I will regret that until the day I die. I'm so sorry, Beth! Rachel Berry only loves Rachel Berry, and I've known that for a long time. Please forgive me, my angel. I'll never leave you alone again."

A broken Quinn knelt in the snow, unmoving for a long time. She just stayed at Beth's grave. Shelby walked over and sat down next to Quinn. Rachel was stunned at how old her mother looked. She watched as Shelby silently reached over and took Quinn's hand. Rachel watched as the two broken mothers sat on the hard frozen ground holding hands, and grieving over the dead teenager they had both loved in life and now more in death. They both shared a heart wrenching guilt over the dead teenager, and knew that nothing they ever did could salve that guilt. Beth Corcoran had died from their neglect, and they both knew it.

"You killed yourself on my birthday? how you must have hated me? Oh Beth, I'm so so sorry."

The specter sneered at Rachel, "you had plenty of time when I was alive to love me. I don't believe you now, Rachel."

Rachel cried openly, "No more, take me away from here, please Beth, take me away."

"As you wish," the spectre said coldly.

"We're in Times Square?" Rachel was looking around confused, "What year is this?"

Beth just pointed. A news ticker was streaming across Times Square….. Star of Stage and Screen, Rachel Berry found dead in her apartment…. Cause of death pending toxicology report says coroner.

Rachel fell to her knees. Beth took her arm and they were in a very fancy, very upscale apartment. Two strangers were sitting around drinking very expensive liquor. They were laughing.

"How long ago did you find her?" The young woman in a maid's uniform took a large drink, and refilled her glass.

"About a half an hour ago, I called you first," the young man took a drink too, "I was supposed to drive her to some lame interview. I thought she was just keeping me waiting like always. God, she was such a fucking bitch. I never met anyone like her. I thought we could clear out some of her jewelry and fancy gadgets before we call the cops. She was always cheating us out of overtime, and not paying while we sat around waiting on her drunk ass, she owes us!"

The woman looked nervous, "I don't know? I'm not sure it's right to steal from someone who's dead, even if it was the Queen Bitch herself. "

"When your mom was sick in the hospital, and you asked for time off, what did she say to you?" he scoffed.

The woman's face hardened, "She said to grieve on my own time. She paid me to wait on her. If I didn't like my job, I could go stay with my mom for as long as i needed and find a new job," the woman said bitterly.

"She let her own dead father rot in his house for two weeks alone. Did you really think she cared about your dying mother?"

"Fuck her; let's go check out her stuff."

They laughed, clinked glasses, and went up to rob her as she lay dead in the next room.

Rachel just stared, "I would never say that to someone. I would never have let Quinn leave and take our kids. You are lying to me. I love you and Shelby. I'm sorry if I don't show it, but I do love all of you. I don't know why you are being so horrible to me, Beth, but I will never turn into this horrible person."

"You are already becoming her, Rachel. You have laid the groundwork this December for the selfish, lonely life you are to live in the future. You will push away everyone who loves you, and die alone. Forgotten by Quinn, shunned by your own children, robbed by strangers. But take comfort Rachel Berry, you are famous. You become the star you always wanted to be, and your name will live on forever. If only as another cautionary tale."

They watched as the maid came back into the room, "I called her wife, and do you want to know what she said?"

"What?" He stopped rifling through her drawers, and looked up curiously.

"She said Rachel Berry was no longer her problem. She told me to call 9-1-1. She no longer cared what happened to her."

The guy went back to digging through drawers, "Fuck, that's some cold shit," he whistled through his teeth.

The maid looked upset, and started to cry.

"Oh please tell me you aren't crying for that bitch. She didn't love anyone but herself. She didn't even love her own kids. She doesn't deserve your tears!" he spat angrily, "she treated all of us like shit, everyone who worked for her. Hell, she didn't have a single friend. The only people who ever came around wanted something from her. She was a loser, and she doesn't deserve your pity."

"I don't know, it's just, look at this place. She had everything money could buy! She was beautiful, talented, rich, adored by millions, and she couldn't even get her wife and kids to show up to claim her body. It's just so fucking sad," The woman set down the jewelry she had in her hands.

"I'm going to go call the police. Put down everything you took, and leave now."

"You gotta be kidding me?"

"I'm not, maybe she was everything you said she was, but she was still a person. She deserves some respect, and privacy. If not for her, at least her kids do."

Rachel was weeping loudly, "Why did you show me all this, if I am just doomed to an empty life?" she got on her knees, and grabbed the bottom of Beth's robe, "Please tell me there is still time to change? Please tell me that I can save you, our mom, my dads, Quinn, and my own kids? Please Beth, give me some sign that it's not too late.

"I swear, I can change! I will stop being so selfish, I will try so hard to put others first. Oh Beth, please?" Rachel was pulling on the robe, as Beth was drifting away from her. Rachel tried to scramble to her feet, but she tripped over the robe. She fell hard, and smacked her head on the floor. Holding her head in both hands, she realized she was in a strange room.

She felt like she was floating. She looked down, and saw her dads', Quinn, Shelby, Ann Corcoran, Beth, Santana, and Britttany. They were all crying. She saw a bright silver light shimmering above her. It was warm and comforting, and it called to her. She wanted to go to it so badly. But…..Quinn needed her; she had no one, no home. Her dads loved her so much, and had given their lives to her. She needed Shelby to know she loved her. Beth needed a big sister to look out for her. She wanted to meet, and get to know Ann Corcoran and her grandparents.

Staying here would be hard, and painful. She knew bad things could happen. They always did in life, no one escaped unscathed. Still, it would be so selfish if she just went to that beautiful light without letting everyone know how much she loved them.

Rachel turned from the light, and immediately felt herself merge with her body. Then everything went black.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Next chapter is Christmas morning….. It is the last chapter. Let me know if you've enjoyed my little Christmas Carol. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays to all! Peace, love, forgiveness, and joy I wish for everyone!**_


	6. God Bless Us Everyone!

**A/N: I don't own Glee, its characters, A Christmas Carol, or its characters. This was just for fun.**

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**Chapter 6 ~ God Bless Us Everyone!**

_She felt like she was floating. She looked down, and saw her dads', Quinn, Shelby, Ann Corcoran, Beth, Santana, and Britttany. They were all crying. She saw a bright silver light shimmering above her. It was warm and comforting, and it called to her. She wanted to go to it so badly. But…..Quinn needed her; she had no one, no home. Her dads loved her so much, and had given their lives to her. She needed Shelby to know she loved her. Beth needed a big sister to look out for her. She wanted to meet, and get to know Ann Corcoran and her grandparents. _

_Staying here would be hard, and painful. She knew bad things could happen. They always did in life, no one escaped unscathed. Still, it would be so selfish if she just went to that beautiful light without letting everyone know how much she loved them._

_Rachel turned from the light, and immediately felt herself merge with her body. Then everything went black._

_-0-0-0-0-0-_

Rachel started to feel pain, before she started to see anything. Her head really hurt. It was pounding, and the blood was rushing in and out of her ears. She could hear murmuring, at least it sounded like murmuring. The diva did not like being in the dark; both literally and figuratively in this case. Rachel did not like having any idea what was being said by people around her, especially since she was laying front and center. Rachel corrected herself quickly, "Front and center, but not in a selfish way. Not anymore, those days are over."

"Ughhhh," Rachel thought, why couldn't she remember what had happened to her. One minute she's on stage, singing beautifully, she might add, and then next thing she knows, she's laying in some hospital bed surrounded by everyone she knows and loves.

Quinn Fabray hadn't left Rachel's side since the accident. Fighting, or no fighting; Rachel Berry was her life, her future, her forever. She was trying to will her awake for the last few days. Quinn needed to apologize. She was angry with her mother and Russell, not Rachel. She understood how needy her girlfriend got before an important performance. She had to fix this; she couldn't live a life with Rachel not in it.

The blonde sat at Rachel's right side since being allowed in the room. Quinn hadn't moved an inch, except to use the restroom. She held her hand, she sang to her, she whispered words of love and support, she kissed her, she cried, and for the first time since being thrown out of her parent's home when she was pregnant, she prayed.

Quinn didn't even mind that Shelby and Beth were there. She had been surprised to see Shelby show up at the second half of the play. The blonde knew it would make Rachel happy that Shelby showed up. Shelby's sister had shown up at the hospital with Beth later in the evening. Quinn had been so worried about Rachel, seeing Beth didn't cause her pain at all. Normally seeing Beth with Shelby caused her a lot of emotional pain. Now that Beth was older, and calling Shelby, "Mama" it was a deeper, sharper kind of pain. It caused a terrible sense of longing and loss. Those feelings had only been alleviated when she became Rachel's girlfriend after years of pretending she didn't love the difficult diva. She just wanted Rachel to wake up.

Rachel didn't respond to anything anyone said or did. She hadn't moved, or made a sound since being admitted to the hospital. Now Rachel was slowly walking up, but no one knew that. Soft, brown eyes opened just a slit, the light was painful. She could only see a little bit of lacy, white light, surrounded by a border of black. The light hurt her aching head, so she moaned again, only louder, "UUGGGHHHH!"

Quinn lifted her red-rimmed, swollen eyes from the side of Rachel's bed. She heard something. Looking around the room quickly, she noticed Rachel's fathers' still asleep in chairs, and Shelby sleeping at Rachel's left side. Santana and Brittany were sleeping on the empty bed in Rachel's room. She quickly grabbed Rachel's hand, and hissed at Shelby.

"Shelby, Shelby….."

Shelby lifted her head from the comforter she had placed over Rachel, "Hmmm? What is it? What's wrong, Quinn?"

Just then, Rachel groaned loudly, and unmistakably, "UUUUGGGHHH my aching head!" she stirred as she tried unsuccessfully to sit up.

Quinn started crying as she gripped Rachel's hand tighter, "Baby, can you hear me? Baby, please open your eyes for me. I've missed those big, brown, beautiful eyes of yours."

Shelby started to cry, and called out loudly for Hiram and LeRoy. Everyone got up and crowded Rachel's bed. Santana ran to get the nurse. Brittany went to tell Shelby's family and all the Glee Club who were crowded in the waiting room. They ran back in to Rachel's room, along with a nurse.

Rachel opened her eyes, and moaned again, "Wow, my head really hurts! I must have hit it harder than I thought."

LeRoy leaned over, "Sweetie, you remember hitting your head?"

"Of course, Daddy. I had just left Quinn and Shelby at the cemetery. Then I died, and the maid and chauffeur were stealing my things, and saying awful things about me. I was trying to hang onto Beth's robe, and I was begging her not to leave me when I slipped and hit my head. The light was nice and inviting, but I just couldn't leave while Quinn and I were fighting, or before I told everyone how much I loved them all. So I guess long story short, I remember hitting my head."

Brittany giggled, and Santana scoffed, "She even speaks in sentences when she's unconscious and half dead."

Everyone looked around at each other puzzled over what Rachel had said.

The nurse shooed everyone away so she could check out her patient, "I know this is very exciting everyone, and very good news. I need everyone to leave for just a few minutes so I can get Rachel's vitals. I promise you can come back in again very soon."

Brittany kissed Rachel's cheek sweetly, "The whole Glee Club is in the waiting room. You seriously scared us all to pieces."

"Yeah Hobbit. Not cool, totes not cool! Next time you pull some shit like this, Ima kick your scrawny butt," she smiled and winked to take the sting out of her words. Rachel smiled back at her surprising new friend.

The nurse looked impatient, and cleared her throat.

Rachel wouldn't let go of Quinn's hand, "Please I don't want Quinn to leave me," she said emotionally.

Quinn leaned over, and smoothed the thick, chestnut hair from her girl's forehead, "Never, Starlight. I will never leave you. Thank you for not leaving me. Let the nurse check you out. I'll be right outside that door," she kissed her forehead gently.

The brunette grasped the pale hand frantically, "But I have so much I have to say to you."

"I know, Starlight. I have a lot to say to you too. We have a whole lifetime to say it now. I'll be back soon. I love you, Rachel," her voice shook with emotion, as she kissed Rachel again. Her prayers had been answered. She was so afraid Rachel would die, before she could apologize.

Rachel turned to her fathers', "Are you staying too?"

They were both crying, "Of course, honey. Wild horses couldn't pull us away. We love you, baby girl," LeRoy choked out.

"We'll be right outside the door with Quinn," Hiram said happily. He had his baby back, alive! He was delirious with joy.

Shelby turned quietly to leave. She suddenly felt out of place, in the middle of this happy family scene. Rachel quickly grabbed her hand, and pulled her back, "You came to my show?"

"I only saw the second half. You were amazing. I should have bought as many tickets as I could, and brought my whole family. They were all mad at me for coming to Chanukah instead of your show. I was mad at me too. When I realized just what I was missing, I got in the car and raced to your show. I was so proud of you."

Rachel felt her heart bursting with happiness, and tears poured from her eyes, "Will you come back in later too?"

Shelby nodded happily, "My parents, your grandparents are in the waiting room. My older sister and Beth came as soon as I called and told them you were hurt."

"Can I meet them too? I really want to get to know my family. It's important to me. I'm sorry I've been so awful to you. I was just afraid of loving you, and getting hurt."

Tears filled Shelby's emerald eyes, "Oh baby, I am so sorry too. I am so scared of doing the wrong thing, I can't seem to do anything right. You haven't been awful to me. Let's start over, and be honest with each other. We'll just take it a step at a time. How does that sound?"

Rachel struggled to sit up, "It sounds wonderful. I'm going to need your help with something. I wish they would let me get up already, I'm fine," she sighed exasperated. If it was one thing, Rachel Berry was not capable of, it was sitting still.

Shelby pushed her back down firmly, but gently, "You need to keep your little butt in that bed, young lady. You were very seriously hurt, and you've been unconscious for over three days. Do not overdo it; you have to obey the doctors and the nurses and rest. We will still be here. Is that clear, Rachel?" she said in a strict maternal tone.

Rachel looked down contritely, "Yes mama. I understand. I'll behave!"

It was the first time Rachel had ever called Shelby, mama. Both of them were shocked, but happy. The older brunette didn't trust herself to speak. She just nodded, kissed Rachel's cheek, and quickly left the room before she fell apart.

She rushed past Quinn, and the Berry men, and straight to her family. She was sobbing, as she threw herself into her mother's arms. Ann and her father crowded around quickly, worried something terrible had happened. Maybe Rachel ordered Shelby from her room, or God forbid, she took a turn for the worse.

Beth wiggled in her Aunt's arms, she wanted down. She quickly toddled over to her mother, and patted her leg sweetly, "no crys, mama," her little chin quivered.

Shelby scooped her youngest baby up, and kissed her, "It's ok, baby girl. These are happy tears," she looked up at her family and whispered happily, "Rachel called me mama. She wants to meet all of you. She wants to start over with me," she leaned over, setting her head on her own mother's chest. Everyone was smiling happily.

Hiram and LeRoy Berry went back in and sat next to Rachel. Hiram looked at his baby, "You scared us half to death. I don't know whether to spank you or hold onto you forever," He teased.

Rachel got serious, "I have been so awful this entire December. I'm really scared about moving out, and going to New York. All I kept thinking this whole month was this is the last time we are ever going to do this before I move. I didn't want to miss the play, but I didn't want to miss all our family traditions either. I was so selfish, and insecure. Can you ever forgive me?" She said sincerely.

The two men looked at each other in amazement. LeRoy regained his composure first, "Oh baby girl, you have been such a pain in the ass this month, but we will always forgive you anything."

Rachel gasped in surprise, and then laughed, "I have been, haven't I? I don't know how either of you or Quinn has survived my craziness. I can't promise I'll never go this absolutely crazy ever again, but I do solemnly swear to at least rein it in quicker."

Hiram smiled indulgently, "Well, I think all things considered, that's the best we can hope for."

She looked at them both, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears, "I love you both so much. No matter what happens in the future, I will always be your baby girl, I will always be proud to be your daughter, and I will always be there for you as you have always been there for me."

They looked confused, "We know that baby girl."

"No, Dad and Daddy that is a solemn oath. I swear on Barbra!" her fathers' gasped. Everyone knew a swear on Barbra was serious business.

They both came over and kissed her softly. She looked at them seriously, "I need to talk to you about Shelby. I want to really get to know her, and have her be a part of my life and my family. I don't want you to be upset. Can you be ok with that?"

LeRoy sighed, "I can't promise I won't be jealous once in a while, but your Dad and I knew this day was coming. We want you to be part of Shelby and Beth's life. We've really gotten to know her and her family since you've been hurt. They are lovely people, Rach."

Rachel was thrilled. It would be easier with her fathers' blessing.

After getting the doctor's ok, and a strict warning not to wear Rachel out, the New Directions all went in quietly to say hello to their teammate. They all apologized to her.

Kurt was sitting next to his friend, "I'm so sorry, diva. I know you only want what's best for the team."

Mercedes nodded, "We've acted like such jerks. I really am sorry. You were amazing in that play." Everyone nodded and chimed in their praise. Rachel didn't know they had all showed up to support her.

"I didn't know you all came?" she said tearfully.

"That's what family does, Rach," Tina smiled sweetly at her, as Mike nodded his agreement.

Rachel apologized as well, "I'm sorry too. I know I can be a bit much."

Santana laughed, "Only a bit, huh?"

"Oh shush, you!" Rachel scolded merrily. Quinn and Brittany looked at each other shocked, this was new. They liked it.

"I have an idea. How we can make it up to each other," Rachel smiled brightly, "There is a homeless shelter over on Main St. and a battered woman's shelter across the street from it. I was thinking we could put on a benefit concert to raise money for them. What do you guys think, are you in? It would be good practice for the finals?"

Everyone loved the idea, and Mr. Shue approved the idea.

Brittany leaned over and kissed Rachel's cheek, "You must be tired after all your travels last night?"

"It really happened?" Rachel asked shocked.

The tall dancer just giggled, and winked at her friend, "What happened?" She stuck out her tongue, and walked over to cuddle with Santana.

Quinn ushered everyone out, she wanted Rachel to calm down, "We'll work on this benefit idea after you've had a chance to heal up properly. Say goodnight, everyone."

Puck kissed her on the cheek, "I'm glad you are still with us, Jew babe. Sorry I acted like such a dick, forgive me?" he asked sweetly.

"Only if you forgive me for being such an uptight bitch, Noah!"

He laughed and shook his head, "I think my baby mama is a bad influence on you."

Quinn growled, "I think your baby mama is going to put her shoe up your ass, if you keep calling her that!"

Puck laughed louder, "See what I'm saying."

Everyone filed out of the room laughing, as Quinn shut the door behind them, "Rach, the Corcorans' want to come in, and see you. Are you ok with that?"

Rachel studied Quinn carefully; she patted the bed next to her, "Sit down a minute, Quinn. I want to talk to you."

"Something happened to me, when I was unconscious. It's changed my life. I finally realize just how my selfish behavior effects everyone around me. Life is too short, I want to change things before it's too late. I want my mom in my life, Quinn. How do you feel about Beth being in both our lives? Really, honestly, how do you feel about Beth being a big part of our lives?"

"Well, it hurts to see that Shelby is her mom. Her real mom, even though I know it was the right choice. I really do want some kind of a relationship with Beth. I was just afraid that it was going to be too painful for you, if Beth was in my life, but Shelby was not in yours. I don't want to do anything to hurt you."

Rachel smiled brightly, and nodded, "I want to be Beth's sister, and Shelby's daughter. We will all just go slow, and see what develops. I don't think Beth can have too many supportive people in her life, do you?"

Quinn's smile was watery, but hopeful, "No, Starlight. She can never have too many supportive people around her."

"I'll talk to Shelby then, and we will work something out. Can you show them in, Angel?"

Quinn nodded, and went to the waiting room to get the Corcoran family, Rachel's family, Beth's family. It was definitely strange, but Quinn felt it was going to be ok.

She walked into the waiting room to hear Brittany question Ann Corcoran, "So you're Aunt Annie? The Aunt Annie? We love your pretzels, don't we San?"

The look on Ann Corcoran's face was priceless, and Shelby was so happy she couldn't stop laughing. They all looked up expectantly at the blonde girl. Quinn smiled sweetly, "She wants to see you guys now."

They all got up and started walking quietly to Rachel's room. Shelby had Beth in her arms. She smiled as she started to walk past Quinn. The blonde stopped Shelby with a hand to her elbow, "Thanks for coming to Rachel's play. Whatever you said to her in the room before made her really happy. I was wondering if you and I could start over. You know, for Rachel and Beth's sake?" Quinn said humbly to the woman she had thought she hated, "I'm sorry I've been so stupid and hostile. I was angry that you hurt Rachel, and I was jealous of you for…." she looked at her tiny lookalike in Shelby's arms, "well you know," she shrugged humbly.

Shelby was moved, she could see the effort this apology took. She looked sincerely into hazel eyes that mirrored those of her youngest child, "I would love to start over, Quinn. Once Rachel is home from the hospital and settled, we can all sit down and talk. Is that alright?"

"That's perfect. Thank you, Shelby. Now go see Miss Impatient in there, before I get scolded for holding you and Beth up."

They both laughed. Shelby took Quinn's free hand, and pulled the blonde along with her, "Come meet the crazy Corcoran's. I mean, you're family too now."

For about the hundredth time, Quinn swallowed the tight lump in her throat, and wiped the hot tears from her eyes. This night really was turning into an unforeseen miracle.

She walked in to see Ann Corcoran hugging Rachel and weeping loudly.

Rachel looked up and beamed joyously, "Quinn, I have a nana and a pop-pop! I have an Aunt Ann too." Quinn smiled back at her girlfriend and nodded.

Shelby came over, and sat on the corner of Rachel's bed. A shy Beth buried her head in her mama's neck. Shelby spoke softly, "Bethie I want you to meet someone. This is your big sister, Rachel. Can you say hi to her?"

The two year old blonde turned her head slightly, and looked at Rachel with one hazel eye. She grinned shyly, "Hi," she nearly whispered. She looked at the large, square, white bandage on Rachel's temple and frowned, "Boo boo?" she pointed her little finger at it.

Rachel scooted forward a little, but not enough to make Beth nervous, "Hello Beth. I'm your sister, Rachel. You are very pretty. Yes, I have a boo-boo on my head, but I'm ok now."

"Look ouchie, Wach."

Everyone laughed, making Beth smile wider, she didn't know what she did, but she was very proud of herself for doing it.

"It is very ouchie, Beth."

"Mama kiss boo-boo? All better!" Beth bravely offered, it always made her boo-boo's feel better when mama kissed them.

"That's a good idea, Beth. I'll ask mama to kiss it, and make it all better. Will you kiss my boo-boo, mama?" She turned nervously towards Shelby.

Shelby leaned over, and kissed her oldest daughter's temple. She was crying, Rachel was crying, her new grandparents were crying, Annie was crying, the Berry's were crying, and Quinn was crying. Beth was frowning, and looking around like everyone had gone crazy. In her short little life, it was her experience that grownups were very weird.

Annie spoke first, "We love you, Rachel. We always have, and we always will."

"Thanks for watching out for my mom, all these years. I'm so glad she has you guys to love her."

Her grandmother, Natalie stood up, and hugged Rachel carefully. She was mindful of her sore head, "Well now you have us as well, you, and your fathers, and Quinn. Isn't that right, Ben?"

Shelby and Ann's father smiled. The Corcoran's and Rachel clearly got their looks from him. He was a tall, quiet man, with thick brunette hair, and green eyes. His size was imposing, but one look in his eyes showed his kind nature, "You can never have too much family around. I say that to Annie and Shelly Belly all the time."

Shelby groaned as everyone laughed. Rachel's eyes danced merrily, "Shelly Belly, eh?"

"Oh no you don't young lady, that stays locked away in the vault," Shelby scolded playfully. It felt so right, so good. She had another daughter. It was heaven sent.

Annie laughed, "Don't worry, Rach. I'll tell you that story when the crabby Coach Corcoran isn't around."

Everyone laughed again. Rachel looked at Quinn, and could tell she was thinking the same thing she was. The Corcoran family sure did laugh a lot. It was nice.

Suddenly the clock chimed, and everyone looked up. Natalie Corcoran smiled, "Merry Christmas everyone! It looks like we got our Christmas Miracle after all."

Hiram Berry echoed the sentiment, as did LeRoy and Ben Corcoran. Annie hugged Shelby who was holding Beth, and Quinn came over and kissed Rachel.

Rachel looked around the room, "We all got a Christmas Miracle this year for sure, God Bless Us Everyone!" the room cheered.

It was about a half hour later, when everyone had kissed Rachel, and left for home. A quick decision was made to return tomorrow bringing a Christmas Day feast.

Quinn plopped exhaustedly into the chair she had occupied for nearly four days, next to the love of her life. Rachel looked at Quinn and saw the dark circles, and careworn brow. She felt sad and guilty for her part in it.

"Quinn, will you do me one last favor tonight?"

"Anything, Starlight. Are you hungry, thirsty, cold? Does your head hurt, baby?" she asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Angel. Will you crawl into bed with me, and hold me all night long? I've missed you so much."

The blonde sighed happily, "You have no idea how much I would love to do just that. I've missed you too. I thought you were going to leave me before I could grovel, and win you back," she pulled off her shoes, socks, and jeans. Folding them neatly on the chair, she pulled off her sweater leaving only a tee shirt underneath, "I haven't left your side for days, I apologize if I'm a little rank."

Rachel giggled, and held the sheets and blankets up for Quinn to crawl under. She snuggled up against the blonde's chest, as Quinn played with her long hair. They stayed silent for a long moment.

The blonde sighed deeply, "I have to tell you something, Angel."

"I know, your dad came back home, and you moved out. Are you living at Santana's? I want you to move into our spare room, if you want."

Quinn looked down at the girl in her arms in surprise, "How did you know? Did San or Britt tell you?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, I know a lot of things. I know the Glee Club had a party, and invited everyone but me. I know you went, and defended me, and told them all off, even though you were mad at me. I know I hurt my fathers, and Shelby with my behavior. I know I was ungrateful, and horrible to you. I am so lucky you still love me. I wanted to apologize the second all those awful things flew out of my mouth, "she sat up and stared seriously at Quinn, "I don't want to be like every other person who always lets you down in your life. You are the love of my life. I need to start showing you that more. I'm an awful, spoiled, selfish girl. I'll be better; you make me want to be better. I want to be the person who takes care of you for a change. You deserve it, Angel. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you, Rachel. I came over that day angry at my mother. I took it out on you. I'm sorry. I wanted to take everything back right away too. I still get mean when I'm hurt. I need to work on that more. Can you forgive me, Starlight?"

"I already have. We have a completely fresh start. That makes me so happy," she laid back down, and snuggled back up to Quinn's soft, comfortable chest, "I have so much to tell you. I went on a journey when I was unconscious. I want to tell you about it all, but I don't want you to have me committed."

Quinn laughed delightedly, "I promise I won't have you committed, Starlight."

"Good, but first tell me, how do you feel about the name Allison for our daughter, and Dylan for our son?"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Thanks so much for reading my little fable. I am so grateful for all your favorites, alerts, and comments. I hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday. I wish you all happiness, peace, love, joy, forgiveness, good health, and prosperity for the New Year. May the new 2013 see all your dreams come true.**_

_**Also P.S. In case no one gets Brittany's Aunt Annie's pretzel joke. I don't know if they are a nationwide chain but Aunt Annie's pretzels are kinda big in Ohio, and they are worth every delicious penny!**_


End file.
